


Ever since I met you

by Giulietta



Series: Moments We Meet [2]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Best Friends, Complicated Relationships, Conversations, Foreshadowing, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hanging Out, One Shot, Protectiveness, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [MMX]I've been... acting different lately. I...I'm spending most of my time researching how to make you happy." The blue hunter closed his eyes, confessing without any care to whoever listens in on their conversation. Zero's eyes widened, surprised at the revelation.





	Ever since I met you

"Is this normal?" The crimson reaper inquired, holding his E-can with both hands.

> Sitting inside the canteen constructed by humans for social bonding, the crimson and azure reploid sat on opposite sides at the back of the area.

"What do you mean?" The blue bomber paused from slicing a piece of bacon on his plate, slowly looking up from his organic meal.

> No one bothered to sit beside the duo, preferring to keep a ten meter distance as if to give some notion of privacy.

"Meeting you in unexpected times, enjoying your company no matter what hour of the day or activity imposed by a superior..." The Special A-Class Hunter wondered, staring intently at his blue canister. "Being open to you on random topics no matter how sensitive in nature as well as investing time to prevent any harm towards your person..."

> Containing more than a hundred individuals, the background noise wasn't much of a bother for reploids, especially when one decides to run a noise reduction and filter program.

 

"The question about our friendship, I see..." The B-Class Hunter hummed, emerald eyes observing their fellow hunters and operators behind his teacher. "Please believe me when I say I don't know."

> In the eyes of the 17th Unit Commander, both the blue and red reploids held unbridled talent. The reaction amongst the other hunters in the Elite Unit were varied.

"You don't know." The mentor frowned, confused how a reploid this innocent and peace-loving would be unfamiliar with the notion of friendship. "How could you not know?"

> The ex-irregular managed to prove the Commander's expectations, but not the father of all reploids. Refusing to believe the low power level of the next-in-line Rockman, the humans reasoned the cause of such disappointing results.

"Dr. Cain says friendship depends on a number of variables..." The old model stated, smiling up and meeting sharp sapphire eyes. "Do you feel our friendship is impeding your missions?"

> The issue is on the reploid's specifications, that the prototype is not meant for combat. Only one human deems the archetype capable of surpassing all of reploid kind... And his child, Sigma, agrees.

"Sometimes..." Becoming anxious when their Commander decides to place the new recruit into an A-class mission, the blonde realized the brunette might misunderstand his words. "But not in a bad way. It's expected for friends to worry about each other's well-being. Isn't that right, X?"

"Hmm..." The rank-and-file hunter chewed his human meal, swallowing the broken down protein to ask. "How different am I to your other friends, Zero?"

 

"What?"

 

* * *

 

**Data processing...**

 

"Comparing the first time I met you towards the present, you haven't changed your mentality." X placed his utensils down. "My presence as your friend has only caused you to expand your activity list and be receptive to new methods in tackling the issue. Oh wait. The last part should be integral for all Maverick Hunters. What I mean to say is that you're willing to compromise in resolving conflict. I'm not an effective friend, am I?"

"No. I admit you permanently altered my perspective on humanity." Zero admitted, leaning forward with his arms crossed. "And I believe you have a warped understanding of humans."

"The correct term is optimism." X scolded and Zero rolled his eyes. Zero sighed, "You admit humans have greater tendencies to commit error than reploids."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we're any better." X defended and Zero scoffed.

 

"You also have the habit of placing trust on the proper authorities, even when you are aware of the err in the state's mechanisms or even the decision handed down." Zero's response silenced the other and he continues. "However, I finally understand the reason for your actions."

"I have no ulterior motive for my decisions, Zero." X told in advance but Zero was having none of it.

"You want humanity to trust you" Zero smiled at the reploid's tactics. "so when the time comes, you plan on swaying their thoughts in important meetings on reploid-related concerns. You can also prepare in advance to terminate or remedy the programs without any reper-"

"I don't need overt acts to manipulate huma-!" X didn't continue, mouth still opened as if his processors insists not to relay any more vital data.

 

"I'm sorry..." Zero feels this is the correct response, even when he knows X is capable of doing whatever he mentioned.

"..." X closed his mouth, leaning away and starting in a soft tone. "When I first woke up from my capsule, I was the only android with the ability to think and feel _just like a human_... But I had problems finding what my creator intended me to do."

"I spent so much time searching for meaning that I decided to look around and help everyone's pursuit to happiness." X chuckled, finding his decision lazy. "Death, discrimination, famine, oppression, plague, war... These are the usual problems of Humanity. According to most, an area void of such conflict and disease would be considered a paradise."

"Only a dream." Zero shook his head. 'How can there be no conflict?'

"A utopia... A place where everyone is happy, where both humans and reploids coexist..." X smiled at the thought. "Yes. I feel it is impossible for only one race to obtain utopia. It has to be both or one race might decide to terminate the other."

 

**Saving progress...**

 

"Why is that?" Zero propped his arm to rest his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Various reasons, but mostly resources and agendas." X offered. "Sentience has created a venue of understanding **limitation** , survival is a necessity. Reploids will fight for resources just like humans. No one is above such needs... Separating both races will only start the journey of conquest and paranoia. We also shouldn't forget about the internal skirmishes which hunger will only aggravate."

"Hmph. It's humanity's fault for not creating self-sustaining reploids." Zero watched X laugh. Zero continued his sentence, but internally. 'If you knew the risk ~~of war which you abhor~~ , why did you allow humans to replicate you imperfectly?  ~~Separating two races are possible with a strong ruler so why~~ ~~not take up the mantle and lead?~~ '

 

"Humanity has yet to find a way to sustain themselves, Zero." X humored. "I believe they see reploids as one of the keys to minimize energy loss. It's fascinating and disheartening at the same time. They see us as answers to their current problems and are unsatisfied when we give inadequate results."

"If that is your objective then you will overwork yourself." Zero warned. The crimson hunter decided not to ask the questions in his head. If X did that, they wouldn't spend time with each other as often.  _X will always be busy ~~even if he's placed as second in command~~._ Zero didn't want that to happen. He likes X's company.

"But once we do achieve utopia, everyone will be happy Zero!" X covered his mouth, laughing. "It's not impossible and it's the best option I've simulated in my mind for the past few years."

"You really are an idealist. (Zero's read the history books. Humanity is not as peace-loving as X.) By the time you obtain it, I'm deactivated during the skirmishes." Zero pointed out, learning sarcasm. Unfortunately, X took that by heart.

 

* * *

 

"Yeah...." X gives a weak chuckle before exhaling again. Zero takes another sip, checking the time.

"What is it?" Zero asked, still having time for each other.

"Ever since I met you, I've been... acting different lately. I...I'm spending most of my time researching how to make you happy." The blue hunter closed his eyes, confessing without any care to whoever listens in on their conversation. Zero's eyes widened, surprised at the revelation. "I'm at a dead end actually. You're too confusing."

 

**No response...**

 

"My peers say you've made me a bit selfish, spending most of my time pursuing your happiness instead of the world." X added, ashamed of himself. "I... Maybe they're right?"

"No..There is surely a misconception here.  ~~How can making your friend happy be a selfish act?~~  Don't you do this with your other associates?" Zero felt heat rising up for unknown reasons ~~, but it has something to do with what his friend said.~~  Bowing his head, Zero elects to drink his E-can before speaking. "They're your friends as well, correct?"

 

"They know what makes them happy. You, on the other hand, do not." X told, tapping his lips with his right index finger. "And you're my best friend. I want you to be happy."

"I'm happy right now." Zero said. Best friend, the most sought after among X's other friends. Zero could live with that. X appreciated the thought, however, that wasn't what he had on mind. "No no no. Zero. I mean. I want you to be happy even without my presence."

"What will you do when I'm happy then?" Zero asked because this matters to him. With X around, Zero didn't feel wasteful on his time activated, constantly learning about the reality with the blue reploid. If X were gone, Zero will need to adjust again or revert back to the previous format.

"I'll be happy for you and..." X stared at Zero, worried. "I won't say anything more. I know what you're thinking."

 

"No you don't." Zero checked if his facial expression changed or a sudden movement around his upper extremities.

"Yes I do. Your eyes say it." X raised his index finger, pointing at his eyes. X's frown deepened, reassuring. "I'm not going to leave you, Zero."

"I know you won't." Zero said automatically, but the back of his mind says X will.

"I won't get angry at you if you leave me" X placed his hands onto Zero's laid down left hand. "So you don't have to overreact if I decide to retire-"

 

" **No**."

 

"No?" X was surprised when Zero placed down his supposed propped arm over his two hands.

"I can't..." Zero clenched the top hand of X.

"I mean _change of job,_ Zero. Why would my death be beneficial to anyone?" X joked, forgetting **retire** means two different things for reploids.

' ~~It will benefit me.~~ ' Zero blocked the thunderous voice in his mind, leaning close to murmur.

 

" **Stay with me.** "

 

"!" Emerald eyes gain a bit of spark or was it a glitch? Zero didn't care as he looked at his partner in the eyes.

"I want you with me. If you're having problems, I'll help you in any form I can."

"Z-z..." X tried to remove his hands, but Zero held onto them tightly.

"This is my promise to you." Zero refused to let go, curious why the blue reploid is feeling embarrassed again. Whatever he said was true. He can't let X get out of his sight.  ~~X could die or get kidnapped or disappear.~~  Zero needed to be there for X, his precious ally ~~always trusting and caring for him~~. "I'll die for your dream if necessary."

"Z? You shouldn't waste your life on matters you don't belie-" But Zero hushed him with his next words. "X. You're precious to me. You are the only one who placed so much time and effort on me when it was never needed. I... I want to return the favor. I know you and trust you to know what's right. Refusing me is never an option. ~~I won't allow you to refuse me.~~ "

 

"I-I... Thank you? You didn't have to do that... Anyone could... do whatever I did.... (X fidgets) You're a wonderful person so you just have to wait and meet new friends... Please think hard and... d-don't act reckless on my behalf." X is blushing, looking away but Zero tugged X closer to him.

"I will never replace you so don't replace me with anyone." Zero demanded, not liking the idea of someone taking his spot as X's best friend. For him, no one can substitute the blue bomber. "I don't know what I'll commit to that person if you do so."

"Zero.. You don't have to promise such a thing" X said, one more minute before break ends. "Because I will always be here for you. You will always be my best friend until you don't want me to!"

 

"I..." Zero didn't continue. He forgot friendships don't last forever. 'I'm not like X who has the opportunity to meet new individuals...X is just being nice and frank. He's used to change, of departure...'

"It would make me more happy if you made more friends, live and learn more." X smiled, reassuring his friend. "Let's utilize friendship as a means to develop our skills, gain a different opinion and seek consolation. You don't have to worry over how our friendship works, it will always be here for you!"

"You're too nice." Zero sighed, letting go to stand up. X followed suit, speaking as they walked out of the area. "You should try being nice. Maybe you'll find friends, gain synergy?!"

 

*BEEP!

 

"Wish we have an external alarm." X said, cheerful. "But that will feel more robotic... Hmmm~ I wonder what I..."

' ~~But I don't need anyone else~~.' Zero deleted the thought. It was unhealthy; an idea denying progress.... For X and himself, he should at least try. 'If nothing X suggests works and I continue to want more from our bond...'

 

' **I shouldn't tell him.** '

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> ' **This can't be normal...** '
> 
> Zero looks at the corner of his vision, seeing X chat with a hunter. There's a hint of annoyance the crimson hunter felt when his colleague gave a hug towards X, causing X to laugh and smile. An unknown urge to reach forward and take X back nearly caused Zero to take a step forward.
> 
> ' _Is this envy? Why would I be jealous without any reason? Why would I, his best friend, be jealous over trivial matters?_ '
> 
> Zero closed his eyes, peeved.
> 
> ' **..I'll work this out on my own..** '
> 
> Zero opened his eyes, ignoring the idle chatters to focus on the mission briefing by Commander Sigma.
> 
> ' ~~X didn't need to know how much I ©®@√£ π|§ @††£Π†|°Π~~ '


End file.
